Wayfaring Souls
by Khaleesi92
Summary: Adopted from ej101's 'Marianna Black and the Ring of Power'. Dimensional travel shouldn't be possible, or at least that was what Aviana Black thought. Then again, she was willing to move mountains if she could see her father once more. Traveling through the Veil, Aviana didn't know she'd find a world at war over a ring, her father among Elves and Dwarves... or her finding love.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone reading this. I am adopting the 'Marianna Black and the Ring of Power' story from** ** _ej101_** **. I hope I do this story justice. I am just going to jump right on in and if you like it, please review, favorite and/or follow. :) Thank you. This chapter is more than 4,000 words! I hope you like it. The story is called: Wayfaring Souls.  
**

 **Er… this will be rated T for now. It may rise.**

 **Romance (though it won't come quickly. Love at first sight is a lie.) Adventure. Family. Hurt & Comfort. Suspense.**

 **Chapter 1: Whatever it takes**

 **Summary: Dimensional travel shouldn't be possible, or at least that was what Aviana Black thought. Then again, she was willing to move mountains if it meant that she would see her father once more. Traveling through the Veil, she never counted on stepping into a world at war over a seemingly plain ring. Where her father lived among Elves and Dwarves… she never expected to fall in love with an Elfin prince either. She didn't count on alot of things.**

* * *

...

 _"Avada Kedavra!" The spell slipped from Bellatrix's lips with horrific ease and the force of the spell shot her dark locks backward as it shot off towards her selected target. Aviana could only watch as that deadly bright green surged toward her father, and she made a move to do something - anything - but it was all over in the span of what seemed like a few seconds. Only after the first few seconds of scrounging for her voice, did Aviana release a scream._

 _At the despaired sound of his child, Sirius Black's eyes met her own and when he found her looking at him he took note of something other than his duel with Lucius Malfoy. Seeing the dreaded curse surging toward him almost immediately had him jumping out of the way… to collide into the ancient archway that was behind him. Pain clutched at her heart as Aviana took note how her father's soul started to warp out of his body, as if it was now free from it previous captivity. He looked at Harry first, whom from the pictures she knew looked so much like his father, before he looked from Harry's anguished face and darted toward her own. His own gray eyes reflected back at him, only hers held a slant that he once happily told her that Aviana got from her mother._

 _He opened his mouth to speak, to possibly call out to her, but no words came from him. Aviana watched numbly, eyes wide as her mind pleaded for this to only be a nightmare… one that she ached to be free from. She watched as her father, the one that she had been slowly getting to know for the past two years, was ripped away from her. Ripped away to somewhere she couldn't follow and it was_ all thanks _to -_

 _Through the red that tinted at her vision, she could distantly hear Harry scream. For now, she paid it little mind. Aviana's tore her now narrowed eyes away from where her father had once stood and locked them upon Bellatrix's face. The witch wore a mock look of anguish though her gray eyes flared with triumph, and Aviana had a feeling that in Bellatrix's twisted mind she was eliminating the blood traitors in their family. If she thought that Aviana would stand for it, would stand still and let the older witch kill her… then Bellatrix was much more crazy than Aviana originally thought._

 _The corners of Bellatrix's lips twitched upward in a silent taunt before she turned to skip through the tunnels of the Ministry. Someone grabbed Aviana when she sought to go after her, wrapping her curved form in their arms from behind for comfort. The seventh year ached for blood though, the Veela part that was descended upon her from her mother quickly bubbled towards the surface. In one quick movement, Aviana brought her hands upward like she was about to fist fight before she brought her hands downward and connected her elbows hard with the person's ribs. Whoever it was quickly let her go, finding the error in grabbing her as Aviana darted after her. It wasn't long until Harry caught up with her, the both of them leaving Remus to stare after them sorrowfully and Tonks to rub her pained ribs gingerly._

 _"I killed Sirius Black! I killed Sirius Black!" Bellatrix's loud taunt echoed through the building, and Aviana didn't before have knowledge of the kind of hatred that she now held for this woman. She was a Ravenclaw, though she walked in her father's footsteps at times by playing an occasional prank. The only thing beside sorted into a different house, was eclipsed to her father Aviana didn't really care for attention. Maybe that was a side effect of growing up in the orphanage due to her father's imprisonment and the fact that she couldn't live with her mother. That was due to her mother's full Veela status. However all of that being said, she didn't know any hatred other that what she held for Voldemort._

 _Snakes might be poisonous; but Aviana was a heart of a lion cradled underneath those raven feathers. Lions come in tribes and they look out for their own._

 _The hunt had begun._

Aviana gasped for air as she bolted upright out of bed, feeling as if her lungs weren't getting enough air to supply her. It happened again, another nightmare only to wake up to a reality that she couldn't escape from. A life without her father in it. It was supposed to be a time where they would all move forward, finally, for now war wasn't upon them. All but a chosen few expected her to move on, to pretend that she hadn't lost her father. _A bunch of hypocrites, I tell you._ Aviana thought with a growl vibrating within her throat, _they make it seem like we all didn't lose something… someone._

The blanket fell down her front and the saturating cold seeped into her form to claw at her her bones. Goosebumps immediately covered her body as Aviana shivered, before the witch grabbed her wand that laid on the night stand. After the familiar spell left her lips, she instantly felt warmer. _Oh, the wonders of Magic._

Her amusement quickly escaped her as she looked at her surroundings. Call it whatever you would like… but Aviana felt closer to her dad after his death by sleeping in his room. His pictures and all his things seemed to be just as he had left it. It was _personal_ and _that_ in itself meant so much more to her than anything that all the Gallons in the world could buy. Remus hadn't understood at first, had yelled at her with the frustration of being the last Marauder standing… but when he looked at her before the final battle, Aviana would have liked to believe that he understood. They both knew loss… and pain. In response to that, they sought comfort in what they knew… what linked them to the dead.

She shook her head sadly and looked around her once more. _I can see why you hated this place though, dad._ It wasn't grimy; no, it was more than that. Dark magic could be sensed and sacrificial blood still was so caked on the walls that even Winky couldn't wash it off. It was the thought that her father had been held under the cruciatus curse in this very house that made Aviana's stomach turn. _How am I supposed to live here by myself? With no one to help keep the nightmares away?_

Her broken heart felt like it sunk deep into her stomach, disproportioned and not at all pleasant. The crack of the house elf that she had once saved during her sixth year popping into her room, magically hovering a breakfast tray with her. "Oh, Winky." She sobered up her expression into a grateful one, for while she was indeed grateful Aviana also wanted to conceal her emotions from the world. _It only gave you heartache, after all._ "You didn't have to bring me breakfast." She smiled softly at the house elf that clung to her as her 'Mistress', a name that Aviana secretly hated. House elves were living and breathing as well, she didn't see why they were forced into servitude… even if she didn't get involved in that S.P.E.W non-sense that Hermione started back in school.

"Winky wanted to Mistress." The elf insisted even though Aviana cringed slightly at the last word that the she-elf used. She felt warm with Winky's kindness, some gestures such as these were huge to Aviana and she loved that, with Winky… she didn't feel so alone. These moments, these fleeting precious spans in time, meant the world to her. Being beside someone that cared made a difference in this fractured world around them.

"...Thank you." Aviana tried to collect her thoughts and be polite… when all she really wanted to do was go back to bed. Just when she was contemplating on resting her head against the pillow behind her, an insistent tap sounded on the window. With a groan vibrating from her throat, Aviana flicked her wand at the window silently to open it and in flew an owl wearing an important looking Gringotts vest. _How adorable_ , Aviana silently cooed as she looked at the bird that seemed to be stern looking for… well, a _bird._

It flew to the bed, sticking his leg out in offering to her. As soon as Aviana took the envelope that was held within it's mouth, offered him a Gallon to take back with him and gave the owl a piece of toast in return; the messenger chirped in satisfaction before flying out of the room. As soon as he was out, Aviana shivered and with a wavy of her hand, shut the window once more. She noticed Winky looking at the envelope as well, and shrugged in confusion before turning her attention to the thin object in front of her. Slowly she moved to pick it up, turned it over and hesitantly broke the official seal. Pulling out the parchment that was within, Aviana released a breath before opening it and reading the top line.

 _Lady Aviana Black..._

* * *

Aviana sighed as she finally pulled herself out of bed, letting the letter fall onto the covers before she did so. Her fair legs bare from wearing one of her father's button up shirts to bed. It was probably the same one that he had worn to the wedding of Lily and James Potter all those years ago. If that was the case, then Sirius Black was just as sentimental as his daughter. Sighing once more in longing for the dead, Aviana grabbed her robes, undergarments and wand before making her way to the shower.

As much as she wanted to wallow, to maybe curl up in bed with a good book… Aviana knew she couldn't. The letter had been notice of Professor Snape's Will being read today and that she was summoned. _"I have other manners to discuss with you. Matters of great importance."_ was stated by Sharptooth, the manager of the vaults of those of the _Ancient and Most Noble House of Black_. It was odd to think that Aviana was summoned to the reading of a Will from her late professor, not because she was close to him mind you but from her recollection, quite the opposite. All that Aviana had done was focus on her work, for she knew no one caught her doing such seldom pranks. She had an internship with Madam Pomfrey back then on top of all her studies; for Aviana wanted to be a healer. To be brought to the reading of the Will, meant that her name was in it. As confused by it all as she was, Aviana felt warm with the thought that he thought of her.

 _I would like to think that we had a mutual understanding, respect for one another. A common ground,_ Aviana smiled as she shower head with her wand and adjusted the temperature before starting to undress.

It was time to 'get this show on the road', so to speak.

After her shower, Aviana chose to get dressed quickly before she would eat her breakfast. Choosing a black top that had quarter length sleeves and a pair of black jeans, both of which hugged her curves, Aviana slipped on some ankle socks and her black combat boots before she went to look at her reflection. Aviana fancied herself to be pretty, though she was called beautiful by more than one person in her lifetime… the young witch had thought it might have been the half Veela gene running through her veins that made them say that.

Nevertheless as she pulled her hair into a french braid, Aviana scanned her face before turning back to what she was doing. Only when she finished tying a silver ribbon at the end of it, did her gaze wander back to examine her face. She liked that she could see a mixture of both of her parents while eyeing her five foot-three inch frame. She had her father's midnight black curls that fell half way to her bottom, her eyes and his high cheek bones. From her mother, she inherited her button nose, heart shaped face and after Aviana met her face to face; she understood why her father meant about the shape of her eyes. Those beautiful almond eye shape that added an almost exotic tone to the both of them. To complete the look, she found a white gold chain that had been her father's to put on.

Aviana would have liked to think of herself of not so vain… but the reality of it was everyone held some degree of vanity to them. Women across the world, muggles and magicals alike, had this inner wish to be considered beautiful. It was just… Aviana had seen others that far surpassed her, in the witch's private opinion. Sighing lightly at her thoughts, she finally moved to eat her breakfast.

 _Toast, eggs, bacon and coffee…_ Aviana hummed softly, the vibration concealed within her throat, as she gratefully took hold of the precious black liquid before adding four little sugar cubes to it. Stirring it gently even as she raised it to her mouth, Aviana pulled the spoon away to take a sip; only to moan gently in response. She then moved to pick up her remaining piece of toast with one last thought before her mind was focused solely on the food in front of her.

 _I can only hope that today will be a good day._

* * *

Placing the letter carefully in the bottomless bag that helped her stand by Harry's side in the war, Aviana grabbed her wand and made her way to the fireplace to floo to the Leaky Cauldron. Tying the bag securely at her waist, she grabbed a generous amount of floo powder in hand before she called out to Winky, telling the elf that she should be back soon before once more opening her mouth to speak. "The Leaky Cauldron, Diagon Alley." She stated in a clear voice before throwing down the gray powder and was whisked away by emerald flames.

Through the fireplace, Aviana spiraled downward as magic guided her to the gateway of her destination. She watched as multiple gateways were lit with green embers, along with the massive amount of people coming in and out of them. In this moment, Aviana felt much alike Alice did when she fell down the rabbit hole; she never did like traveling by floo because of it. She shut her eyes as magic decided to stop her from free falling and instead pulled her left and right like she were naught but a ragdoll.

Finally she was thrown out of a fireplace, Aviana quickly catching herself from stumbling but clutching at the cold stone cradling her. She took a moment to wave her hand, briefly showing her wandless ability, to remove all of the soot covering her from head to toe. After doing so, she nodded to the bartender before making her way towards the entrance of Diagon Alley. Tapping the sequence of bricks that she knew now by heart, the archway opened up to reveal to Aviana that many of the windows of the lingering shops were boarded up. Many were still under repair after nearly being torn apart. The young witch signed before she stepped forward, absentmindedly cataloging the sound of the bricks closing behind her.

The war may have ended six months prior but the entire wizarding world was still suffering to clear up the aftereffects; both of loss within and damage to their homes, to their businesses. Aviana reckoned that they were slowly getting back on their feet; for she noticed a few new shops opening up. It was something that somehow surprised her, mainly because the Purebloods hated change, but Aviana could only hope that with the war being cast behind them… tomorrow would hold a better future.

After all, that was all that she could really do at this point; hope. Aviana slowly meandered her way through the small crowd towards the large white columned building she knew to be Gringotts. On her way, she noticed that one of the new shops was a bookstore, and the young witch knew that she wouldn't be able to ignore the eager reader within her. She would have to check it out at some point. Rounding the corner, she locked her eyes upon her destination and quickened her pace. Walking up the stone steps as quickly, but safely, as she could she noticed that security had increased dramatically. Most have been after Harry, Ron and Hermione broke into the bank… though the sign that always amused her with it's dare still remained. Now there were several Aurors guarding the entrance, all equipped with Secrecy Sensors and other high-tech gadgets used to detect concealment charms and potions. Aviana was one of the few that respected that, after all they couldn't be too careful. Especially when there were some death eaters still at large.

Once Aviana passed through security, she headed towards the row of desks where the goblins sat and after choosing one that didn't look as busy with their work, she spoke. "Merry meet." Aviana offered to the Goblin, whom had been ignoring her presence; the phrase coming from her naturally after reading about the proper way to greet Goblins. The Goblin didn't sigh deeply with annoyance after being interrupted but his head shot up in surprise at the greeting; clearly he put up with ignorant witches and wizards for years too long. After a quick moment of gawking at her, the goblin quickly composed himself to return the greeting. In response, Aviana smiled politely, "My name is Aviana Black. I received a letter from you about the reading of Severus Snape's Will." She untied her pouch quickly and wandlessly summoned the letter to her hand before offering it to him.

She was silent as the goblin in front of her looked it over before he nodded his head, "Very well Lady Black, everything seems to be in order. My name is Sharptooth. Come to my office and we shall discuss matters there." Aviana privately thought that Sharptooth was aptly named, as with a closer look she took notice of a row of very nasty looking pointed teeth. When the goblin smiled briefly at her, she was once more reminded of the Alice in Wonderland book that she loved whilst growing up in the muggle world. She tried not to gulp at the thought that Sharptooth looked quite like the Cheshire Cat; whom is an intelligent and mischievous, _insane_ character that gets Alice in trouble whilst he wasn't helping her. She took this in the face of value to tread carefully as Aviana followed Sharptooth to a small office. Once she was seated in a chair, Sharptooth handed her a letter then withdrew a small pouch and set it on the dark hardwood desk. He offered them both to her with a silent, grand gesture of his hand for being respective of the items and Aviana opened the letter first.

In elegant cursive at the top it claimed the paper in her hand to be "The Last Will and Testament of Severus Snape".

 _Being of sound mind and body, and under no influence of potion or curse, I, Severus Snape, do declare this to be my last will and testament. I leave the majority of my possessions to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, for I know they will be kept safe there. I however, to Miss Aviana Lily Black, leave my entire collection of potions supplies and ingredients with. Along with my personal notes on how to better the effects of potions. May you use them well and don't leave them with any dunderheads that I had to teach. So mote it be._

Aviana couldn't help it, she smiled softly at the 'dunderhead' comment and tried to swallow the laugh that threatened to be released from her. "The items left to you are in this pouch." Sharptooth said after Aviana had clearly finished reading the will. "It is a magical pouch, enchanted with an undetectable extension charm and featherweight charm." _So the pouch was like her own… but not._ She nodded her head as she listened intently, "I have also taken the liberty of connecting it to your vault here at Gringotts, so that you may on put your hand in the pouch, think of what you need and it shall appear in your hand. That is not all I summoned you in here for Lady Black." Sharptooth was suddenly the one that treaded carefully and it made Aviana quickly become suspicious. "I also wish to inform you of some very important information which has recently come to our attention… tell me, what would you say if I told you that there was a great possibility that you father was still alive?"

Aviana blinked with widened eyes at Sharptooth before she became quickly guarded, looking at him with an intense gaze that cataloged his every move. Whatever she had predicted that he would say… that certainly wasn't it. "...What?"

"The Veil of Death-" Aviana's eyes darkened at just the mention of that thing, but she did not stop the Goblin from continuing, "which resides in the Department of Mysteries at the Ministry of Magic was, until recently, thought to be a portal between life and death." _You aren't yet telling me anything that I don't already know,_ Aviana thought unkindly as she thought back to the countless number of times she researched the Veil, trying to determine if there was any hope for her father. Little did she know that her frustration flashed through her eyes and Sharptooth quickly continued on, _I have sat in front of many heirs to the Blacks throughout the years… she is the only one that showed restraint even when her heart grew hardened, even if it was for but a moment._ "We goblins recently discovered an ancient parchment telling of it's true purpose. The Veil of Death is not, in fact, a portal between life and death... but a _gateway_ to another _world_ entirely." Aviana could feel her bottom lip slowly lower as she gaped at him in shock. If what Sharptooth was saying was true, the implications of it were impossible.

Sharptooth quickly continued, "I tell you this information because of how it will affect the Black family vault. As I understand your father, Sirius Black, fell through the Veil during a duel some years ago. It is entirely possible that your father is still alive." Aviana gaped at Sharptooth, this was… more than anything she had ever _dared_ to _dream_ of. She didn't know what to say or do when faced with this revelation. There was a possibility that her father was alive and well... but trapped in another world. Aviana made a snap decision in that moment, one that she knew in her heart that she really didn't have a choice in. Dimensional travel shouldn't really be possible but then again neither was magic supposed to exist. Aviana knew that she would move mountains if it meant that she could set her eyes upon her father once more.

"Do you know this world on the other side of the Veil?" She questioned of Sharptooth, daring to contemplate that what he was saying was true.

"As it happens, I do," Sharptooth grinned toothily once more. "It is a place called _Middle Earth_. Middle Earth is an entirely different world to the one that we live in. It can be a very dangerous place to be, I warn you. If you are planning to journey there, I will advise you to make some preparations. Namely, a will, in the event that you do not return. I can make the proper arrangements today if that suits you."

"What do I need to do?" Aviana hardened her tone, her question leaving her before she could even sort out her thoughts. She slowly smiled at the thought of reuniting with her father, brightened for the first time in what seemed like years and Aviana knew that she would give anything to be with her father once more… even her own life.

 _After all, 'the ones we love never truly leave us'... right dad?_

* * *

 **Yay, the first chapter is completed! I hope that you like it. Thank you all so much for reading. Please leave a second review if you have any thoughts on it so far! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone and welcome to the next chapter of Wayfaring Souls: (0.2) Lol. I am very happy with this chapter and I hope that you are as well. Thank you to the many that reviewed, favorited and followed this story only after the very first chapter. I was very surprised and ecstatic about that. :) I brought my own ideas to this, of course and there will be twists and turns before they finally get to go to Middle Earth... I hope you don't mind. This is special and I am undecided if they will ever be able to get back to this. So let's savor this a little and go with the flow okay? Even when they get to Middle Earth it will be a slow build. You can't rush this kind of thing. :)  
**

 **Please leave a review. I hope you like where I am going with this.  
**

* * *

"What do I need to do?" Aviana hardened her tone, her question leaving her before she could even sort out her thoughts. She slowly smiled at the thought of reuniting with her father, brightened for the first time in what seemed like years and Aviana knew that she would give anything to be with her father once more… even her own life.

 _After all, 'the ones we love never truly leave us'... right dad?_

"It's simple enough." Sharptooth responded easily after a moment of silence, "All you would have to do is state who you would like to inherit your possessions and anything else you wish to pass along. I shall take care of the rest. Now that has been said, I need to draw your attention to a letter that your father requested that I give you if he could not." He was silent as he reached into his desk and pulled out an envelope to give to her. "It is from your mother, Emilia Chevalier."

 _Sirius Black,_

 _Do you remember that night in the three broomsticks that we spent together? After you were called away for Auror business I was captured. Within the cell that they forced me in, I gave birth to a beautiful baby girl that I would have hoped that we would love and care for together. I would give anything to watch her grow up; but if the plump woman, clad in pink with a toad-like face... I won't be able to. I don't know what her name is but in doing so, this woman shows that she is intelligent. We both know that names are powerful. She sent someone like-minded in her apparent despise for creatures from your Ministry, I know not the name of the man that captured me._

 _An Auror by the name of Mad-eye Moody promised to get me out of here, after getting the supplies that I asked for to write this letter. Apparently he mentored you and trained you when you first became an Auror? I am glad that I have at least one friend here and the promise of freedom is too sweet to ignore. My heart is still aching though, for I could only lay eyes on my baby girl before she was ripped away from me. She looked so much like you from what I had witnessed, her dark hair and porcelain skin reminding me of your own with fondness; even in these dark times.  
_

 _She was born only yesterday, on what Moody says was the tenth of June, at 12:15 AM. Find her Sirius... you must. I can't bare the thought of her being in pain. I will do everything I can to fight my way out, for you... for our baby girl. However, if I am unable to get to the Veela Government in France, then I leave the most precious thing I have in this world to you, my beloved mate. I blame you not for what you couldn't control, Sirius and I urged you to feel the same. I will always love you, even after I take my last dying breath.  
_

 _Emilia._

After reading the letter, Aviana placed it down on the table in front of her and wiped away the stinging tears that started to fall down her cheeks; the almost cold temperature immediately making itself known. Even though her father had told her countless times that her mother did, in fact, love her… She always was privately skeptical. _If her mother loved her, why wasn't she ever… there?_ And here it was, undeniable prove laying right in front of her, that her mother really did love her. That she was captured and was unable to even hold her all thanks to that... " _Umbitch_." Aviana growled lowly, feeling her eyes shift with the newly awakened Veela blood within her after her inheritance.

"Where… where can I find her?" Aviana questioned him after a moment of she herself together, releasing a breathe slowly. She would not break down here any further, she refused but Aviana was also grateful that Sharptooth didn't comment on her emotional overload. Her emotions were hanging by a thread as it was, drawing attention to it would only make it worse, and once more Aviana was thankful that Goblins minded their own business. Because that was all they really cared for, business.

"Lady Black, Miss Emilia Chevalier still resides in France as far we, at Gringotts, know of. " Sharptooth said slowly, mindful of the witch that sat across from him and how dangerous he held no doubt that she could be. The Black Family most likely collected priceless artifacts throughout history and the Goblins valued everything at the price that the items would be sold at today. That made sense to her rational mind as Aviana took a moment to scan her librarian mindscape for more information. She remembered reading that the Blacks were one of the sacred Twenty-eight of the Wizarding families. These were twenty-eight British families that were still _"Truly Pure-Blooded"_ by the… 1930's? Who knew when they started to accumulate treasures that were priceless today.

Though, after remembering details in regard to all of this, Aviana wrote a Will for all that she had knowledge of and asked Sharptooth to execute it six months after she's gone through the veil. Sharptooth gave Aviana the "Black Head of House ring" to offer to Sirius if she were to find him, knowing that she would be the one whom had the best chance in doing so, or keep in it in the event that he was dead. There was a clause in Gringotts that if the Head of House wasn't able to make decisions, that the next in line would do so in his steed. The Goblin then explained that it would boost the wearer's magical core by twenty percent and give him an impenetrable Occlumency shield. He then gave her another ring; it's artful design a little different than the Black House Ring yet the pair complimented each other, with an onyx precious gem peeking through white gold and a thin strand of hair that almost blended with the ring from the place where it was wrapped around the edge. The long piece of hair looped underneath the gem, and held with magic, the hair was curled into a cursive 'A' for her name. Apparently, her father had the Goblins make it when Aviana was delivered unto him and the hair was one from her mother's. Instead of an Occlumency shield, Sharptooth told her that her ring protected her from being assaulted because of the Veela charm, although it would boost her magic only slightly. _That could have helped a lot in the past few years…_ Aviana sighed before opening her mouth to speak.

"May I visit my family vault?" The witch requested kindly of him, knowing her path now led her down a road that she may not come back from. As long as Aviana found her father along the way, she could safely say that she would never regret it. Dimensional travel shouldn't be possible, or at least that was what Aviana thought. Then again, she was willing to move mountains if she could see her father once more.

"Of course Lady Black, I shall accompany you there myself." Sharptooth allowed her request without much thought and they both exited the office and made their way to a cart. Through dips and curves the cart moved at the usual fast pace; it was still a long ride down as the Black Family vault was one of the oldest and most protected in Gringotts. Finally though, the cart slowed down to a stop. As they both moved out of the cart; the pale dragon guarding the vault roared at them before seizing movement all together and tilting it's snout upward to sniff the air. The reptile's orbs locked on Aviana's own before the creature did a spectacular thing; it bowed it's enormous, spiked head low to gain her favor. It surprised her, especially when Aviana's mind flashed with the image of the dragon's in the Triwizard Tournament… then she realized something. It must have sensed the Black lineage coursing through her veins, even with the added Veela hidden within. Sharptooth's shallow intake of breath reached her ears but Aviana paid him no mind, for she favored to bow back at the magnificent beast. The huge, fire breathing reptile deserved as much respect as Aviana could convey, even if it was for the sheer fact that she wasn't burnt to a crisp... yet.

Sharptooth cautiously led her forward into the vault, all the while mindful of the dragon's deadly grin. Having need of no key when a dragon guarded your possessions, Aviana walked forward and pressed her hand on the vault door, allowing it to prick her finger and slowly the locks slowly could be heard releasing from the stone. It opened upon request and Aviana had to recoil instinctively at the sounds... only to struggle not to drop her pouch in the sight before her. On their own accord, her feet began to move into the vault and Aviana was only vaguely aware of the way the blood wards enveloped her body to allow her passage.

On the wall opposite of her was the words " _Toujours Pur"_ the Black Family motto, translated into "Always pure" in French and were written in a deep Slytherin green. The words were willed to float over the treasures to make a bold statement, on each side rested one torch that lit upon her entry. Above were three crows that dipped and dived in the air, curving artfully as an enchanted suit of armor ran the perimeter as he watched over their priceless treasures. On the walls of the spacious room had little nooks for books and trinkets, calling to her inner Ravenclaw to study each precious item that they equally deserved.

Aviana caught sight of an old, cherry wooden pirate chest that rested innocently on a mound of gallons, hidden within a nearby shadow for protection. Immediately her curiosity was equipped to discover it's origin and something within her was urged to see what laid within, especially when she caught sight of the ancient runes that were etched in the wood. After a moment of pausing, Aviana's curiosity overcame her and she left the Goblin outside of the wards while she ventured off towards the chest, climbing on top of the hill with unsteady feet and reached out a hand to trace one of the runes that caught her eye. After tracing it a few times, her pointer finger curved on the the edge of it the wrong way and it opened up her finger and leaving her with a tiny splinter. The second her blood touched the rune, it illuminated like a someone cast a _Lumos Maxima_ from within the depths of the chest. When one rune was lit the others amongst it quickly followed, and Aviana was minded of what she imagined the legendary Pandora's box would be like.

It shone in her face but as soon as it started, it seemed to extinguish just as easily. The hefty, old fashioned lock magically unfastened; the familiar click reaching her ears in a soft echo. Cautiously, Aviana Black sat back and reached with both hands to lift the lid upwards to be able to peer within. Dust made her cough in an effort to get clean air back to her lungs but Aviana could still make out a pair of thick tomes that looked too interesting to ignore, an amulet that shone pale with the moonstone gem, two dark colored wand boxes and what appeared to be little vials of potions supplies. Curiously, Aviana reached in and picked up the first vial that caught her eye. Reading the label, the witch instantly knew that there would be untold treasures in front of her; for the three words ' _Lernaean Hydra scale_ ' blatantly stared back at her. Many knew not that it was the true name of the Hydra, the serpentine water monster in Greek and Roman mythology. Such things had always interested Aviana, the mysteries that time forgot; nevertheless, it was still a shock.

' _...What?'_ The young witch mentally thought to herself, unknowingly mouthing the word silently as she stared at the label before eyeing the chest once more. _If this vial was a reflection of what else was housed in this chest…_ She slowly gave into the urge to reach for the tomes, first needing the grab the amulet that laid on the books and Aviana discovered that the pale gem had spacious silver coiled around it with etched runes. It was beautiful with a long silver chain hooked to it, and it didn't take a genius to link the amulet with the books somehow. Setting it aside, she finally grabbed one of the books and shifted to get as comfortable as Aviana could on the pile of gallons.

With hesitance guarding her movements, the young witch soothed a lover's caress on the cover; feeling the runes masked from her eye until she gently opened it to the very first page. From the very second she lifted the cover, light tempted from beneath and when Aviana went to reveal what was, magic sought upward. The light blinded her for but a mere moment before Aviana blinded at the Three-dimensional image that greeted her gaze. The tree of life stared back at her; each and every leaf housed upon it glowed a brilliant color different than the next, with divergent scenes in time peeking through the numerous shades. It took her a few moments of staring at the moving images before her, attempting to pick apart what she was seeing and to get her brain to compute the information… that Aviana finally understood. No wonder the runes were placed upon it in such a way, guarding it so only the Heads of House or Lady Blacks could peek within; Aviana could only begin to imagine just how priceless the treasurable knowledge of dimensions would be. She suspected that it was sacred; in the way it hidden within a chest overwhelmed by runes, passed the blood wards interconnected with another set. The Black family had always seemed paranoid to her; more so than others, of course. This just proved it.

Aviana pulled her wand of polished Ash wood that cradled a hair of a Splinx - a mixture that was the length of eleven inches of which that she had purchased from Gregorovitch to finally obtain a proper wand suited for her - from within her robes. With a tender caress, the witch remembered that a Splinx was a hybrid of Ancient Egypt, with the body of a lion with the head of a king or god, it had come to symbolize strength and wisdom. With a swish of movement, Aviana cast an unbreakable charm on all the items she could pull out of the chest, before gently placing them in her sack. Aviana promised herself that she would go over them when she had the time, now however she wanted to look around some more before she had to leave. She did not waste any time at all going over to the rare collection of books and placing them in her bottomless bag, before moving on her way to grab some of the gallons that littered the floor in dune-like piles.

Aiming to pass the jewelry section with ease, Aviana only took pause when her eyes caught sight of a white gold necklace that held a pendant of a Veela in full form, eyes closed with peace that rarely came to their species and smelling in Orchid she had risen with a tender grasp. Something about it called to her and before Aviana knew what she was doing, she already had it in her grasp and was placing it in her bag. She also found a set of wedding rings that she also pocketed, one was a wedding band for a male and the other ring was obviously for a female.

After everything was all said and done, the Black witch decided that the treasures that she now held were more than enough and she would leave the rest to be divided up when she left this world for another. Aviana watched calmly as Sharptooth sealed the vault before bringing her back to his office to take a vial of blood to be able to extract things from the Black Family Vault when she was gone. The Goblin then asked if there was anything else he could help her with. Aviana let a smirk curve her lips before she chose to lean forward to fully look into his dark eyes, "As a matter of fact, I think there is something I think you can help me with…" When she uttered her request, Sharptooth grinned as sharply as his name suggested before he snapped the very long fingers of his right hand before a piece of paper was magically transported in them. She stared down at the paper that was immediately offered to her, and rose from her seat to utter the proper goodbye to the Goblin.

It would only be a short time later, when Aviana was finally out of Gringotts and back at her home in Grimmauld Place, that she finally smiled at the address that was on the paper… It was about time that Aviana finally found out what happened to her mother.

* * *

 **Now I know that ej101 didn't bring in the mother in her version but I couldn't just leave her. This was the love of Sirius's life, the mother of his child for crying out loud and he deserves love as much as anyone else does. I hope all of you like this development. Please leave a review and let me know what you think. Thank you so much for reading.**


End file.
